


Catification Origin

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Catification, I'm trying with this alright?!, Multi, Originally Posted on deviantART, Sadness, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: How are these nice people able to transform into cats?
Relationships: Ezina Hart/Mestello Hart, Ezina Hart/Shiano Kagura, Ryuken Kagura/Chiodo, Shiano Kagura/Ryuken Kagura





	1. Ryuken Kagura

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year before 'Company', 'How Mike Df became a furry', and 'What A day'.

Chiodo was violently yanked away from the collection of dolls by the neck, letting out a loud yowl in the process. The one who did it was none other than Colleo McCall. He wanted to see what was in that room, the rumors he heard from strangers passing made him want to know even more, given that it was a cat thing. Unlike the majority of them, he couldn't resist.

"I told you over and over not to go in there!" Colleo snapped.

"Hey look, it's a cat thing, man. I can't help it, put me down!"

Chiodo pleaded desperately. The fingernails digging into his pelt almost made him yowl again.

Colleo simply scoffed and dragged him to the front door. Chiodo was surprised his owner could hold a 5-foot cat by the neck with no effort, or he was very light. Huh.

"Can't help it? Try to." He gritted. " Here, lemme help you." And with that, he tossed the grey feline out the door, facefirst into the grass.

"Oh, take this with you."

He threw him his cap before slamming the door shut. Chiodo's thanks came muffled because of some of the grass in his mouth. He managed to pull himself upright and dust himself off. The taste of grass, as well as defeat, weighed on his tongue. He wiped it off his tongue and placed his cap atop his head.

Ok, that didn't work. He was sure the guy had gone out. but he was sorely mistaken. On the bright side, he didn't get the 'blow-your-brains-out' threat.

"Aw geez, man, that's the second time this week."

The grey feline turned his head and pouted. That snarky remark came from a man that passed by with both hands in his pockets, wearing a yellow jacket with a purple vortex shirt extended with black sleeves, along with dark grey jeans and pixie boots. "Ya know, just hearin' the rumors are enough. Ya don't gotta get your head blasted off your shoulders over a bunch of toys."

"Yeah, I can see that, Sherlock. And besides, I can't help it no way, it's a cat thing, ya know." Chiodo replied, standing up, licking the back of his paw, and running it over a blue strip of hair that hung in front of his eye. He looked back to the door and sighed, "He won't let me back in until next morning, you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, just got done ''tucking Foureyes in."

Chiodo internally gags at the mental image of Ryuken 'tucking' his brother in. Of course, it made sense he'd go for Shiano now that Viola was out of town visiting her parents. Still though... "Yeah yeah, right. Let's go."

* * *

Ryuken sat in the living room, watching Beastars. Chiodo sat beside him, an arm wrapped around his neck, grooming his hair while purring softly. He reached behind and gripped the grey feline's tail, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

That earned him a soft gasp and a meow from the cat grooming the back of his pale blonde hair. He kept it up, this time, running his nails up his back. The rumbling went up a volume as he tightened his hold. He stopped and leaned close to Ryuken's ear.

"Dig the way you handle my tail, bro," Chiodo whispered cooly, flicking his tongue up the shell of his ear, making the albino's breath hitch. He snickered at his response, before he looked down to his resting tail and back to him, smirking. "Say, I got a little question for ya."

"Hmm?"

"You remember wishing you had a bunch of cat features a while ago?"

Ryuken pondered for a second. "Yeah?"

With a dark grin, he answered, "Your wish is my command."

Without warning, the feline sinks his teeth deep into the blonde's neck, the taste of copper filled his mouth instantly. The albino gasped before shouting something he didn't understand which sounded choked. He frantically tugged on the feline, trying to dislodge him.

Chiodo swilled the scarlet liquid around in his mouth, purring silently. He hadn't sunk his teeth into anyone in a while, and damn did it feel good to now. His moment of ecstasy was interrupted when a fist came crashing into his jaw, forcefully unlatching him from his mark, sending him flying.

He hit the wall with a sickening crack. He slumped to the ground moaning in pain. He winced from the fierce pain blooming in his jaw as his brain fired off what just happened.

He saw a pair of magenta boots march close as his vision cleared up. He shakily looked up and gaped. Ryuken stood over him, his shirt drenched in scarlet, his sclera a dark shade of purple, and his features contorted into rage.

"Y-yo, what the hell's with your eye?" Chiodo asked incredulously. The albino snarled and bent down, grabbing his neck, and yanked him up.

The feline gasped as his airways constricted, closing off his airways. He tried desperately to alleviate the growing pressure by clawing at the hand throttling him. That did nothing but make it tighten more. His lungs started to burn as the hand clamped around his throat became iron-clad.

Ryuken leaned in slowly, "Bad kitty. Bad bad kitty." His deepened voice echoed throughout the room. He reared back his leg and sent his knee flying into the feline's stomach.

His vision blurred from the blow as he gagged violently, spitting up blood. Dark spots danced at the corner of his vision. The iron grip on his neck, the fire in his chest, it was like he was drowning - or was being drowned. His spastic movements became more erratic to the point where he slammed his fist into the man's nose. He grunted, momentarily loosening his grip on his neck.

The cat, with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, took the opportunity to bolt for the door that was open by a crack. He heard footsteps come right after him but he managed to escape before he was snatched back inside.

* * *

Ryuken spent the evening cleaning off all the blood in the shower, dying the water going down the drain violet. Once he got out, he dried off and pulled on some shorts and a black tee, and looked into his reflection.

The gaping bite marks on his neck had almost disappeared, the area around was painted a pale blue. He grimaced but didn't care. He'd probably cut that area out tomorrow.

As he gently prodded the discolored patch of flesh, he briefly thought of Chiodo and frowned. He didn't understand what that cat was trying to do sinking his fangs into him like that. Whatever it was that got him to bite him, he'll never know, because he's going to want to murder the little dickhead when he sees him again.

Sighing heavily, Ryuken probed the discolored area some more, hissing softly as it is still tender. Just then, he began to feel more tired than usual. He leaned up, stumbling around on his way out of the bathroom. "What the hell?" He half-slurred, trying to keep his balance.

His head started pounding, strange visions clouding his sight.

He was even starting to feel warm, too warm, and his head was killing him. Something's wrong, very very wrong. A sudden pain rocked his frame, prompting the blonde to grit his teeth. This was nothing, he could walk this off, whatever it is.

He stumbled out the bathroom down to the bedroom, trying his damnedest not to make a sound. Up until another wave of pain hit, traveling from his head to the back of his legs.

"Ahh, shit!" He grunted, falling to his knees, clutching his head. When he did, he felt something fluffy atop his head. "What the- hrg!" Ryuken couldn't say more as his tongue twitched and felt rough, not to mention some of his dentures felt sharp.

Despite the excruciating pain that wracked his body, he still kept for the bedroom, before another wave of agony had washed through him from below, more painful than ever. Ryuken couldn't take it anymore and fell down on all fours, the agony persisting from there.

" **GyAaaAgh**!"

* * *

Shiano was awakened to hearing someone scream bloody murder. Confused and alarmed, mostly by the absence of his brother, he brushed the blanket aside, slips on his glasses, and shuffled to the door, he planted his ear to the wood and listened for any additional sounds. With his flashlight in hand, he slowly edges open the door to get a better look around.

Nothing. Except for the bright light coming from the left.

His eyebrows furrow. Perplexed, he opened the door all the way and ventured down the hallway. He stopped when he reached the bathroom. the light was still on. Strange, he went and turned it off when the sound of what appeared to be whimpering stopped him in his tracks. Shiano turned his flashlight to the source of the noise, and what he saw almost made him drop it.

There, in the corner, laid an anthropomorphic being coated in pale yellow fur. If that wasn't strange enough, it had a magenta strip of hair going down its head.

"Brother?"


	2. Shiano Kagura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwritten PTSD trigger ftw (As in, I didn't write a three pager about one of my boys, or both of em :/)

There was no doubt about it. The creature sitting with its head down in the corner was none other than his own brother.

For the record, he thought he had gone out to stay with a friend or sleep elsewhere because of a phase he's had for a while. For the first time in forever, he was truly at a loss for words.

"Ryuken, is that you?" Shiano whispered hesitantly, not knowing what to do and dims the flashlight brightness. Said creature's ears perked up at hearing the name. It looks up at him, head cocked to the side.

"Hey, is it really you?" He asked again, stepping closer to get a better look. The animal flinched and scooted further into the corner into a fetal position. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Don't come any closer." It growled under its breath, its tail bristled. Honeydew strands of hair covered a bit of its eye, which were dark violet.

Shiano stepped closer still, not heeding the warning. When he knelt down to the feline's level, it lashed out, claws unsheathed. He couldn't react in time as a paw came sailing out of nowhere, swiping across his cheek, sharpened claws digging into his pale skin as they went.

The albino yelped and quickly dove backward to avoid another swipe, dropping the flashlight in the process, shining its dim light at the now hostile feline hunched in position to pounce. He instantly felt something wet going down his cheek, which was blood, as well as an increasing, stinging sensation that followed.

"I said, **back off**." Ryuken snarled louder, now on his two paws, ready to rip into him if he so much as twitched.

"Ryuken, it's me, Shiano Kagura. Foureyes. Calm down, I do not wish to harm you, I want to help you." He forced out hushed, unable to ignore the bolstering pain on the right side of his face any longer. He's pretty sure the wound was starting to smolder now. The blonde snarled, his paw-like hands starting to glow bright int the dark corridor, illuminating the two in it.

"Shut it- wait, F-four-eyes?" His eyes widen, his violet sclera returning to its natural colors instantly. He looks down at his claws coated in blood. The claws he almost killed his little brother with. Ryuken sunk back down to the floor, clutching his head tightly. The memories of earlier events hit him all at once. Getting bitten in the neck by Chiodo, almost killing him, the strange feeling, the pain, everything. It was all too much, even for him, especially from when he first obtained his powers.

That last part where he was on the ground, screaming in agony when the white-hot pain pricked like hot knives in his spine just then was the worst of it all. It never ceased or ebbed away even after the deed was done up until his brother came around.

He shuddered. The memory of where he cried in seemingly eternal pain haunted him, bringing back forbidden visions of his broken childhood. He tried to but failed to keep the tears at bay as they streaked in large rivers down his face, drenching his fur wet. A small but audible whimper slithered out of his mouth, a sob following with it. He didn't want to remember that day he was beaten to an inch of his life after he was injected with the liquid that gave him his powers. It was all too much to process, too much to bear.

Shiano, having frozen the scratch marks to stop the bleeding (but not the process), heard him crying, and turned to see him with his head in his hands. The albino would've been blatantly shocked at seeing his brother like this if not for the current situation. He hurried over and kneeled down to the feline and cupped his damp cheek with one hand.

"Hey hey hey, it'll be ok." He cooed softly, rubbing the top of his head to calm him down with the other. Like he always did when his brother suffered from such nightmares.

"N-no no, it won't ever be ok! The hell I went through years ago, it was nothing compared to now" he choked bitterly, gesturing to his light magenta tail. "It's like I was thrown into a grinder."

He sniffed, leaning into the hand holding his cheek, mewling low at the cool feel of his palm. The albino, holding down a few tears himself, wrapped his arm around the feline and pulled him on his feet into a hug.

"I know how you felt then. I know because I went through the same, but even worse. I should've been there for you, I should have never let you go." Shiano mumbled into his shoulder, voice strained. Ryuken burrowed his face deeper into his neck, his sobs muffled.

He couldn't help but bury his face into the crook of Ryuken's neck as well and took a big whiff, sighing heavenly at the smell of flowers and hummed with content at feeling his warm, soft fur.

"Uh, could you do that when we get to the bed, please? I sort of feel you stiffening down there." the feline asked awkwardly, his upset drivel expired. He flustered slightly at the ice mage's burst of affection, but didn't care, it was the least he could do.

Shiano stopped, blushing, but still kept an arm wrapped around him. "O-oh, of course."

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose over the horizon, coating everything in its path a golden hue, all the way up to the house.

Shiano woke up in a strange position. He and Ryuken were laying together facing each other, arms still wrapped around each other, and their legs entangled. Memories from last night when they got in the bed, up to where the feline pinned him made him blush softly. But he didn't let it get in the way of his morning activities. It was no different, besides having intercourse with a life-sized kitten. Which was fantastic.

He reached behind him to pluck up his glasses and slip them on, blinking a couple of times to adjust his vision only for his gaze to land on the feline's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling softly. He almost forgot his brother's a cat now, it still surprised him seeing his man-sized animal of a brother in bed regardless.

He successfully unlatched his legs from Ryuken's and yawned, stretching his arms, groaning softly as his joints popped from his movements. Sighing, he sat up, staring ahead at the Tv. As he watched, he took in small consideration that he felt a little more warm than usual, despite the cat's tail rubbing against his strangely hairy leg.

Wait a moment, that doesn't feel right. And, this new feeling coming from his backside, something isn't right here, and he knows it. He touched his cheek and froze. He didn't feel any kind of skin whatsoever. It was...fur. Not only that, but he noticed his hand looked more white and fluffy from the corner of his eye. He turned slightly and blanched, his hand was covered in fur with pink pads on his palm and fingertips. He brought his other hand up, it was the same thing.

The thing with having big brains is, that when something like this happens, and it feels real, and you don't immediately wake up, it's not a dream. At all. It's happening for real. He jumped up from the bed and sped down to the bathroom, shuffling his now furred/padded feet as not to fall and wake Ezina.

He yanked open the door, flipped on the light, and peered into the mirror. Instead of seeing his human face in the reflection, he saw a surprised feline wearing glasses!

Normally, Shiano keeps his cool in certain situations that would have anyone else soil their pants. But this was on an entirely different level. Before he could stop himself, he let out a petrified scream.


	3. Ezina Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made a few changes so it looks better

'Ezi...Oi, Ezi! Are you ready to go or what? We haven't all day now!'

The blonde girl was snapped out of her daydreaming at hearing her older sister call for her and zipped off the bed, rushing downstairs to the orange head tapping her foot impatiently while their parents finished up packing the last of their things in the back of the car outside.

'Sorry, Mes.' Ezina apologized. 'Just had to nick a few things for the trip, especially me rocket shoes.' She gestured down to her metallic bee-colored shoes. 

They looked like normal shoes at first glance, but when activated by the click of the heels, they would become bio and the bottoms would glow. Mestello rolled her eyes & sighed. The blonde could never lay off those things, even for a minute.

'It's always those blimey little boots you bring along every time, Ez. I understand you like the wind in your hair when you take off to the air, but could you live a few hours without- **AAAAAAAAAGH**!'

She suddenly shrieked, taking Ezina by surprise, making her fall flat on her rear. Her eyes widen in horror as she witnessed her sister's skin crack and evaporate before her very eyes. Large tufts of mandarin hair sprouting up where her supple skin used to be.

Ezina woke up with a start, strands of her bright yellow hair stuck to her sweat-covered forehead. She calmed her breathing and swept her hair aside, sitting up and wiping the sleepiness from her eyes.

'A dream.' her brows furrow. 'That turned awful quick.'

She blew air out from her nose as she sat over the edge of her bed and reached to her nightstand, grabbing her square-shaped glasses and pushing them on. As she slipped on her pink shorts and socks, that shrill scream from that horrid dream rang like a distant siren in her head.

Now that she thought about it, that scream her older sister made didn't sound close to her at all, It was high-pitched and male. She quickly deduced it was Ryuken, he was too much of a hardass to scream like that, at all. The only person here that screamed like that would be...

_Oh no_

"Shia!" Ezina shouted as she jumped out of the bed & zipped out the door, running down the hallway to the closed bathroom door. Not foregoing her manners, she knocked semi-hastily on the oak door, waiting for an answer.

"Shia? Shia, are ya ok?" Her voice rang out, sounding urgent.

No response, but she heard a small whimper. The blonde takes it that the albino also had a bad dream like her, which would mean he was in there for a reason. Though it wasn't exactly the case, she knocked again.

"Shia, you're either coming out on your own free will, or I'm coming in there myself if you don't give me a proper response this moment." She declared, already working the lock loose from the outside with her light.

"What'll it be?"

None. Ok then.

She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open with more force than she intended and stepped in. She didn't notice the albino right away until her auburn eyes dip slightly down and catch a small glimpse of white ears.

She looked down and gasped in shock, almost tripping and falling.

Was this Shiano? He didn't look it, as far as she could tell. What was once a human was now sitting with his head buried in his knees, covered in bleach white fur, along with two cat-like ears atop his head and a thin bushy tail swishing back and forth behind him. He still had his glasses and his sleepwear on, so it was still him.

"What the bloody hell happened with you?" Ezina readjusted her glasses once they were close to falling off.

The feline doesn't respond and curled further into himself. The action itself was alien of him, even to Ezina. If he ever felt down, or couldn't understand what an emotion was or how to feel of it, he'd come to her to talk about it. Now here he was, hairier than a dozen afros put together and too scared to say a thing. How did he end up like this anyway?

She took a step toward him but stopped mid-step when she heard him mumble, "Don't."

Don't what? Comfort him? Why not? The blonde sighed.

"Look here now, Shia..." She started with a smidge of a scolding tone as she stepped closer still, getting closer. 

" Stop ." He spoke up, his claws slipping out. A likewise threat that someone as intelligent and wise as Ezina didn't take when she got closer, up to two meters.

A sudden chill goes up her spine. The temperature in the room went down twenty, no thirty degrees.

"Don't. Come. Any.  Closer ." Shiano snarled, his claws out and ready to rip at her if she so much as take another step.

"Come on now, don't be so afraid, let me help you." She took another step and reached her hand out. A mistake she had foolishly made.

The feline lurched forward with a loud hiss and buried his fangs deep into her hand before she could react. Blood immediately seeped from the bite as he bit deeper. 

The blonde yelped and jumped back, yanking her hand away just as she felt it begin to feel numb. Her shine quickly closed the heavily bleeding wound, the scarred tissue melding together. After she did, the area where she got bit bloomed a blue-purplish hue.

It's already begun 

The feline drew back, growling softly. "I said,  stay away ." His purple pupils shone ferally as he bared his blood-slicked fangs.

Ezina tried again. From where she stood this time.

"Cool down now, I won't hurt you any." She said. "Look, I've got something good to give you. Just stay in your spot, I'll be right back."

To her surprise, her cat lover's pissed look dropped, that trademark blank look (beneath that cute furry face) coming back on as he slowly surely lowered himself into a sitting position that most animals assumed, his tail wagging in curiosity. Not that it was bothersome or anything, he looked rather cute like that.

She walked out of the bathroom, face-first into something fluffy with a small oomph, almost knocking her down.

"Excuse you, Rocket Girl" Ryuken spoke softly, grooming himself. 

Ezina instantly recognized that snarky tone and calmed herself before she fried the canary-furred cat to a crisp. "Jesus wept, you too, Ken?"

"Yep, Long story." He answered, brushing past her to get through the door, to see his brother lying down, and looked back to the girl, eyebrow raised. "He bite you or anything?"

Begrudgingly, she showed him her now discolored hand. He made a small sound of disgust and shuffled to the living room. She frowned and threw the bird his way and headed off to the kitchen. The forest-green colored futuristic fridge that Ezina had reformed and augmented, scanned her, and opened up, displaying the usual contents one would see in a fridge. She squats down and opened the bottom shelf on the left. 

"Fish, fish, fish, fish..." She muttered as she sorted through the contents in search of the one thing cats love the most.

After a few moments of shuffling through various bags of candy and vegetables, she came across a small ivory box labeled 'Fishy Fishes: Sardine Salvation' on the front. 

_Jackpot_

Grabbing the box, Ezina shuts the door and shuffled back to the bathroom. Halfway through, her vision began to double and her footsteps misguided and awkward. 

"Agh, the hell?" The blonde muttered to herself. Was it that thing that made you dizzy when you went around after waking up? She recalled being awake twenty minutes ago; eh, no matter. She continued on, undaunted by whatever it was that had dogged her steps and her vision.

** The transformation, it's begun. **

* * *

"Settle down. You two will get some in a moment."

The albino that was coaxed out of the bathroom by the blonde girl dangling a slice of fish was making needy sounds as he held on to her hips, making walking difficult. Not that she could complain at the adorable act, plus he isn't in a hissy mood anymore, now that he's finally recognized her. Plus Ryuken had gotten in on the act as well, by peeking at the box of fishy treats in the blonde's hand.

Meanwhile, the strange feeling from before returned, harboring her actions. She tch'ed and steeled it down again. When she reached her bedroom, she dangled the little fish above Shiano, dodging his desperate swipes each time, prompting him to meow louder. And for Ryuken, he was rubbing his face all over his back.

Ezina chuckled at the cute display of the two taking turns pinning each other down for the little fletching she held. After a while, she cleared her throat, causing the wrestling felines to stop immediately, curiously eyeing her.

"Now then," She began, motioning the white feline, who just pinned Ryuken for the 5th time, to come over.

"I will hand this to you, on the account that you don't chew my fingers off."

Shiano nodded, crawling over. "I won't, I promise." His gentle voice dripped desperation.

At this point, it was almost mean to doubt the sweet thing any longer. But hey, she won't be used like a chew toy any longer. So she tossed him the little sardine, in which he caught it with a paw. He took it and swallowed it whole, purring softly at the tangy taste. 

Ezina hummed & ruffled his hair, rubbing down his ears, making him purr more. Ryuken sneaks in from behind on the bed and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, purring also.

"I don't know where you came from, but that feels pretty nice." He sighed, dragging his rough up her cheek, making her 'whoa' in surprise and giggle as she gave him a sardine as well. In which he gobbled up with glee. The pets, licks, and purrs went on for a while, with Ezina thinking she could sit here and do this all day, until a stinging sensation hit her hand.

Not only that, but she was having the worst headache of her life. She brought the hand that was rubbing Shiano's ears to her temple. It was throbbing awfully hard. Groaning, she stood up from her bed, stumbling around, struggling to keep her balance.

The albino feline looked concerned at this notion. "Are you ok, Ezina? Do you need to lay down?"

"I-no, this i-is- Agh! Fucking hell!" She said then suddenly yelled, dropping down on her knees, clutching her stomach. 

Ryuken came to her aid with Shiano a few steps behind, dropping down to one knee and laying a paw on her shifting back. "Hey, what's going on with you? Why are you all of a sudden in pain, how are you in pain?" The other blonde asked, half alarmed.

She tried to answer, but a wave of pain hit, making her twitch and fall on her side, prompting the albino to gently push his brother aside and turn her over. 

He gasped. Two extra ears had sprung up from her hair, her cheek was gone, a huge tuft of pineapple-colored hair covering the area.

What is becoming of her?'

That part from earlier where he bit her on the hand flashed in his mind. Ryuken slashing him across the face. Something about this doesn't add up. And it was starting to scare him.

" _Shit_!" Ezina cursed again, both of her hands crackled and evaporated, leaving behind thick fur in the process. She stared at her former hands in shock, what was happening to her?

Another wave hit, more devastating than the last, traveling from her neck to the bottom of her spine. That was it for her. She managed to stand for a split second before crashing to the floor unconscious. The last thing she saw was Shiano's horrified face.

* * *

Ezina woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up stretching, yawning softly. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the clock beside her.

12:30 PM. How long was she out? It had been 9:45 when she had woken up...

"Daijōbu, daijōbu, Ezina!" Someone cried.

She felt rather than hear Shiano come in & pull her into a tight hug. Stunned, all she could do was meekly return the hug, and respond in a language he could understand.

"E e, daijōbudesu. You fuzzy little bugger." She said, ruffling his head, still retaining her accent. 

It wasn't long before the question resurfaced in her mind. how long was she out? What was going on with her hands? Why was she so bloody dizzy?

Numerous questions fired off in her head, none of this made any sense. She was brought to reality by the albino licking up her cheek, leaving it damp. She winced and brought a hand to her cheek, freezing up as soon as she felt it was soft. And hairy.

Wait, why does it feel like that? And why's her palm so paddy and her hands mitten-like? 

Shiano moves back an inch when Ezina sat up, her expression a mixture between confusion and fear.

"Shia, what went on while I was tucked out?" She asked. The tone of her voice suggesting it wasn't a question. 

Shiano rubbed the back of his head nervously before answering, "Well, I am very unsure of how I can break it to you, without you-er-freaking out."

" Tell me ." She darkened.

He sighed, pulling a mirror out of the drawer and showed her reflection. She no longer had her smooth, supple skin, but rather a coat of blonde fur.

Ezina just stared at the mirror with a blank expression. She took off her glasses and polished them, then put them back on again.

"So...What do you think of your new self?" He asked anxiously.

The blonde's only response was to fall back into the covers, unconscious.

Ryuken was outside the room, having already seen the whole thing held down a laugh. "How did she take it?"

Shiano sighed, "Not so well."


	4. Mestello Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-Lost sister gets a rather unpleasant surprise

It's been approximately two months since Mestello had found her long-lost sister. Almost an additional three weeks after she got to know her bf and his big brother. The unsettling thing she discovered about them is the burdens they carried with them. With her invisibility, she could observe this Shiano bloke in plain sight, ready to knock his jaw loose should he do anything to harm her little sister.

She never trusted him. And if she wanted to avoid a stab in the back, it's best not to start - for now. For the other bloke though, Ryuken was it? He seemed pretty chill for the most part, albeit a rager when pissed with.

And his power was a force to reckon with, much like his superhuman strength, as the orange-head had witnessed him backfisting the fire out of some pink-haired fairy that gathered up the will to try and force himself on the guy in front of a few stragglers.

He was ok in her book. His little brother, not so much as far as she could see it. The guy could barely muster a smirk when she worked on her jokes that always made mum, dad, and Ezi cry with laughter all the time. And - wait, what was that sound? Meowing?

Odd. Did they have a tabby in the house? How did she not notice sooner?

Curious, Mestello makes her way from her bedroom to the hallway. She heard it come from the living room and headed there, the sound of purring rising louder the closer she got. Though, she knew from having a cat years ago that their purrs aren't supposed to sound that loud. She rounded to corner to see something very strange.

"The bloody hell?" Uttered Mestello as she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing here. There sat Ezi, scratching the back of a light yellow feline on her lap that was as big as life itself. The weirdest part was that she recognized that hairstyle from anywhere. But it couldn't be, right?

"Hey, sis." Ezina waved.

Before she could think, she found herself sitting down next to her sister, stroking across the big cat's ears. The rumbling emitting from it sounded just like a regular feline, but a few notches deeper than normal. The pair sit there for some time, their attention to the television and the strange creature wearing Ryuken's clothes lying across their laps.

Mestello was the first to speak when the commercials came into play. "What kind of tabby is this?" She studied the feline head-to-toe, trying to figure it out.

"Oh, this is Ryuken." She replied nonchalantly. "I forgot to mention we have a special power."

"A special power? Think I heard you wrong there. You lot have shown me your spunk before, wonder what other powers you have if you call it 'special."

The blonde drew in a sharp breath, her expression awkward. "Ah, yeah. I think it's easier to show you. Ryu, could you move aside for a bit?" She coaxed the half-asleep feline off her lap and steps in front of Mestello. Taking a deep breath, she began to give off a glow, not her bright yellow glow, it was white. Very white. The orange-head looked on in growing astonishment, wondering what could she be showing her.

She couldn't see it, but a fluffy yellow tail had sprouted from her rear. Her hair flailed in the air, extending slightly as her eyes began to glow faintly. To Mestello's surprise, some parts of her skin have started to evaporate in some areas, exposing large tufts of thick fur blonde in their wake. Her look of awe quickly turned into slight terror as she witnessed her sister's face become riddled with multiple cracks with strings of hair peeking from within and an additional pair of ears to sprout from her head.

"Oh my God..."

She couldn't help but stare in awe as her sister's features became something more...feline-like. Was this the 'special power' she yabbered about? She had no idea.

Her sister was no longer herself once the last of her face had disintegrated. Now standing proud in front of the now awake Ryuken and the speechless orange-head, was Ezina in her feline form.

"Well, what do you think?" Her smooth skin was replaced entirely with silky gold fur. "The boys can do it, too."

"Wha-what-" she was at a loss for words as she came up to get a better look at her former human sister's new look with the other feline not far behind. "Wh-What - how...How were you able to pull this off. When?"

Ezina rubbed the back of her head. "It's kind of a long story, really."

"Yep, and it all started with..." Ryuken started, hi arm slumped around her shoulder.

She shined his mouth shut. "Ryuken, not now." She released him. Holding his semi-sore lips, he went back beside Mestello and hesitantly nuzzled his cheek against her shoulder.

"Wait, so this was him then?"

She nodded. "Yep. It took us a while to adjust to everything until we learned to turn back, and here we are."

"I'm pretty sure it involved cutting tail holes, chasing birds, and the like, right?" The orange head said, already acknowledging what she meant.

"Right you are, sis," Ezi replied. "The hairballs were a major pain in the tail as well as the fur twisting up whenever we put something on." She gestured to her tee and shorts. "Why else do I dress light most of the time?"

Mestello nodded in response and absentmindedly pats her ears. The feline purred happily, leaning into the touch. Ryuken on the other hand, smiled at the cute sight and went off to his room to wake his brother.

At this point, the two Harts were snuggling on the couch. The felinette lying on her back in her sister's lap, purring soundly as she gently massaged her ears and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Mmm, yes. You do it so good, sis." Ezina complimented, her tail swishing. "The boys are going to love you, well, Ryuken more than Shia for that matter."

"Learned from the best, which was our mum. The best cat whisperer among the rest, she'd make you lot fall directly to sleep before you even feel stheoothing hands work your tail."

"Gonna miss her and dad. I hope to God you sent those masked monsters to hell."

"Almost all of them. The rest told me you were took off somewhere, had them put in chains for life."

That made all the emotional weight on the feline's chest vanish. She'd never feel complete knowing the bastards that took her family were still walking. Now that Mestello had demolished them and found her, she's been better than ever.

"Thanks, sis. Thank you so much." Ezina purred, burying her face into her lap, unseen tears soaking into the fabric. When she fell asleep, Mestello gently moved her aside to stand up before she started seeing double.

_ I must be tuckered out... _

The orange-head opted to get some fresh air to clear it up but stumbled. What caught her and straightened her up was the person she was set to interrigate later. Shiano.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His voice was monotone, yet his expression was marred with concern. Scoffing, she yanked herself from his grip. "I'm fine, thank you kindly." The response was forced as her body was incredibly hot, giving her a powerful migraine, conflicting with her lungs, troubling her breathing. "I c-c-can walk - *gasp* this off. Whatever-Whatever this is."

"But first, I gotta get in tune." She shoved past the teen to her shared room.

The albino would have went after her to help, but he feels he should sit this out and let her work this problem out. But he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. This was exactly what happened to Ezina last year. But how? The blonde wouldn't have any reason at all to lash at her big sister in any way, since getting bitten or scratched is the only surefire way to attain a new form.

This doesn't make any sense.

The second Mestello opened her door, she felt a small sting on her hand before the pain came, radiating over her forearm. "Yowch!" She growled through grit teeth as she pulled back her sleeve to find there was a huge crack leading from her wrist to the shoulder. Her eyes go impossibly wide when her skin shattered and evaporated, leaving behind a large fluff of mandarin-shaded fur behind.

What the hell is this?!

Another spike of pain hit, this time spreading through her entire body, forcing an angrily stifled curse from her clenched teeth as she fell to her knees. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably and she felt like she was internally burning. She tried calling for someone to help, but her tongue starting twitching and her teeth felt pointer.

At this time, she rushed out the door towards her sleeping sister to wake her but fell once another wave had hit her legs. She landed sort of weird as her chest was cushioned for reasons she didn't want to find out.

To makes matters worse, the orange-head felt half her face go numb and the top of her head pang. The violent headache blurred her eyesight and slowed her movements as she tried desperately to crawl to the couch before the worst agony known to man had made its mark on her spine, making her see red, then darkness. Last thing she heard was what sounded like paws padding towards her.

* * *

"...Hey. Hey, wake up."

"Nngh." Mestello rasped, wiping the sleep from her eyes with her strangely soft hands. Her vision slowly cleared the more she woke up. When it did, albeit it being blurred she looked around to see she was in her room, with two people kneeling over her with concerned expressions.

"Jesus wept, what happened?" Her tone didn't sound like a question.

Ryuken, in his human form, came forth. "Ah, you seem to have fallen asleep somehow and..."

"And what?" She seethed, grabbing his purple spiral shirt, pulling him close to her face. In her dully throbbing head, she was all kinds of terrified from earlier events. She had no idea what happened to her at all. "Yeah, in my room but what. Happened. To. Me?"

Shiano shooed the blonde back and came forth, brandishing a handheld mirror. "Showing you will tell everything. Ezina is still in the living asleep."

As much as wanted to smash that mirror over his head and slit his throat with the sharp bits, she gave him a glare (to which he uttered a tiny smirk) and snatched the mirror away and looked into it.

"Ryuken notified me of what happened and I came to see you like this. There were no wounds of any kind on you. Hello?" He waved his hand in front of the now feline staring blankly ahead at her own reflection.

"Oh, and I've gotten started on your panties, and some of them look pretty fancy." The blonde piped in, holding a pair of scissors and some underwear in hand.

Mestello promptly falls back asleep.


End file.
